


Euphoria

by crystalredlove



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's okay, Christmas fic, F/F, Gang AU, Just enjoy, LE is a bit of an asshole, LE is a mafia boss, Mafia AU, Past Character Death, brief mention of Hani - Freeform, but rarely any mention to the holiday lol, but she is an ass, christmas day, hani stans im sorry, hyerin's a soft barista, i suck at tagging omg, just a little, past hani x solji, she has her reason, solji and junghwa are part of this team too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: Hyojin didn’t expect her life to turn out this way. The mafia part, of course. She was born into a world of mafias, gangs, and violence. That part, she was okay with.She didn’t expect to fall in love in a world that barely had time for it.Hyerin.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD THIS PLANNED FOR A MONTH BUT THIS LITERALLY TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO WRITE BECAUSE MY BITCH ASS BRAIN COULDN'T FUCKING WRITE but anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by Jungkook's solo song, of course 💜

**December 25th, 2019**

Hyojin didn’t expect her life to turn out this way.

The mafia part, of course. She was born into a world of mafias, gangs, and violence. That part, she was okay with. She didn’t expect to fall in love in a world that barely had time for it.

Hyerin.

Hyerin came into her life at such an unexpected time. More like she dropped into Hyerin’s life. _Same difference._ Hyojin looked down at the girl lying in her arms, a smile grazing her lips. Her eyes scanned her soft features. Her eyes closed shut, eyelashes feathering her rosy cheeks. She looked up to the ceiling, the memory of their first meet flashing through her mind.

**October 31st, 2018**

_Hyojin is a dumbass. Entering a mission without a plan, undoubtedly getting her injured. Luckily, she escaped and is hidden behind a building. She placed a hand on her stomach, grunting at the bleeding wound. “Excellent.” She muttered sarcastically under her breath as she slid against the wall next to a dumpster. Hyojin started slipping into unconsciousness, when she was shocked back to being alert when she heard a weird groaning noise. She reached for her gun, eyes wide. Her shock only increased when she saw a cute girl approaching, trash bag in hand. The girl opened the trash lid, eyes glancing over to the other’s disheveled self and let out a (very cute) scream, dropping the bag. “Please keep it down!” Hyojin slipped her gun back into its holt, and tried to stand, only to stumble forward in pain. The other girl immediately caught on, reaching out to hold her up. “I got you. Let me bring you inside the cafe.”_

**December 25th, 2019**

“Hyojin?” Hyerin’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Yes, Hyerin?” She whispered, pulling the other closer. Hyerin giggled, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. “Why are you awake? It’s our day off!” Hyojin wanted to put her giggle as her ringtone, but Hyerin decided against it. ( _“And why not?” “It’s embarrassing, Hyojin!”_ ) “I like watching you sleep, Hyerin. Is that so wrong?” She kissed her forehead, not missing the way a deep blush formed on her cheeks.

“N-No, but it makes you seem like a creep~”

“And yet, you fell in love with me.”

“Hyojiiiiin-” Hyerin blushed harder, making Hyojin burst into a fit of laughter. Hyerin leaned in for another kiss. Hyojin leaned in as well to meet halfway, when Hyerin rolled out of bed and ran out into the hallway. “I’m gonna make breakfast!” Hyojin watched her leave. “Aish, Hyerin!” She called out, but made no move to get out of bed yet.

**December 24th, 2018**

_The coffee shop was empty, so Hyerin took advantage of putting up a string of lights to make the shop look more festive. She was so into stringing up the lights on the windows, she nearly missed the bells that rang when the door opened. “Just a second!” She hopped off the ladder, running to her position behind the counter and fixed her elf hat. “Welcome to Coffee Express, how can I help you..?” She had started off very chipper and lively, but her words died as she processed who stood on the other side. “Oh, it’s you!” She couldn’t contain her excitement. The other smiled, nodding. “Yes, I came to thank you. For helping me.” Hyerin watched the other carefully, but said nothing. “I know it’s been over a month, but things got hectic and I couldn’t find the time to come by and properly thank you. So... thank you.” The girl finished with a bright smile._

_Hyerin couldn’t help the blush form on her cheeks. “It’s no problem at all, really!” She stood straighter, hands behind her back. “You were hurt, anyone would have helped.” The other raised an eyebrow. “Yes, but I pointed my gun at you. Most would have ran off.” Hyerin laughed, shaking her head. “Anyway, you’re welcome~ I’m gonna be taking my break, so wait for me and we can chat a bit more?” The attractive stranger smiled. “I’d love to. I’ll take an iced americano, name’s LE.” “Okay, one iced americano coming right up!” As the girl sat, Hyerin went to work on the drink right away. “_

_One iced americano for you, and a caramel macchiato for me.” Hyerin set the drinks down, noticing the girl raise an eyebrow at the name._

_"You put Elly.”_

_“...Isn’t that what you said?” Hyerin felt herself panic by the second, but the other burst into a laughing fit. “It’s fine, you’re the first to write it that way. Most people put the letters LE, which is the correct way, But I’m not mad.” Hyerin felt like she could breathe again. “Okay, I’m glad you’re not mad. But is LE an abbreviation for something else?” She thought it was a harmless question, but one look at LE’s face, and Hyerin’s mind was reeling again. LE looked pensive and deep in thought, a bit too deep with a frown on her lips. “I didn’t- you don’t have to answer me! I’m just a barista, you don’t have to tell me anything!” LE laughed again, albeit quieter than earlier. “Don’t worry so much, you mean no harm.” LE suddenly leaned forward, a serious expression cast over her face. “You really mean no harm, right?” Hyerin was too stunned to pull back. All she did was stare with wide eyes, nodding very slowly. “N-No harm.” Her voice cracked. But it was enough to satisfy LE._

_“Name’s Hyojin.” She pulled back, bringing the straw to her mouth. “Hyerin.” The poor barista just stared at the other, eyes still wide. “If I may, Hyojin... Why is it so important I don’t try anything harmful?” Hyerin tilted her head, curiosity peaking. Hyojin put her drink down, closing her eyes._

_"I’m the leader of the mafia.”_

_“...You’re the leader of the what?”_

**December 25th, 2019**

Hyerin smiled at the memory of when they first sat and talked. At first, she wanted to get up and forget the girl. She didn’t want any part of the mafia, at all. But the look on Hyojin’s face kept her rooted to the chair. Hyojin had looked afraid, almost. As if she expected that sort of reaction from her. And she couldn’t do that.

Now it’s been over a year. How Hyojin asked her to be her girlfriend was nothing big. They were just hanging out at Hyerin’s place one chilly January night, and Hyojin blurted out the sentence before she could stop herself. ( _“No... this isn’t how I wanted to ask you!” “Grand gesture or not, I accept to being your girlfriend~” “...Oh.”_ )Now they live together. Hyerin sometimes helps out with LE’s missions, as they’ve both were shocked to find out that Hyerin’s a bit of a tech savvy. But it’s rare when she’s needed, and she’s super okay with that.

Mostly, she just makes sure that Hyojin’s injuries are looked at.

The first time that Hyojin came home hurt scared Hyerin beyond words.

 **February 14th, 2019** _“_

_"Babe, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Something came up, and I had to make sure it got handled. It couldn’t be helped. But I promise to make it up to you! I’ll be going to your apartment once I’m done!” The voice message replayed in Hyerin’s head over and over. It was sent to her three hours after their dinner reservation date._

_Dinner was at 7:00pm. It was sent at 10:00pm._

_It’s now 1:54am, almost two. And Hyerin was pacing back and forth, hands clenched into little fists. Her anxiety’s going through the roof. She hated how long it’s taking for Hyojin to get home. She didn’t even care that she waited there for two hours. She didn’t care about the pitying stares she got, or the fact that the waiter felt the need to give her a free meal. Of course, she still took the meal home for Hyojin. She figured something came up. Being a mafia leader is no joke._

_She debated on calling Hyojin, but stopped herself each time the urge came. “She’ll get her soon.” Hyerin sat on the couch, running a hand through her hair. “She’ll come.”_

_Not even a minute later, Hyojin came bursting through her front door. Hyerin immediately hopped to her feet and rushed over to bring her lover to the couch. It didn’t take a lot to see that Hyojin was injured beyond what Hyerin first helped her with the first time they met. But she didn’t say anything. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just sit, and I’ll go get my first aid kit. Just sit still.” Her voice said composure, but her face read panic._

So much blood. So much blood. She’s so pale. So much blood. _Was all Hyerin could think._

_She looked under the bathroom sink for the first aid kit, and managed to retrieve it with shaking hands. Hyerin hurried back, wasting no time in bringing out the rubbing alcohol and bandages. “Clothes off, I need to clean your wounds.” Her voice was cracking. Hyojin could barely process her words, but slipped her shirt off with the other’s help. A whimper left her lips, and Hyerin could feel herself go pale at the amount of bruises and deep cuts all over her torso. “Hyo...” She whispered, a nickname she used on the other when she was feeling afraid. And Hyerin was afraid. Afraid for Hyojin if she stayed in this business._

_She cleaned out the wounds without saying anything. Her eyes watered each time Hyojin let out a cry of discomfort or pain. “Almost done. Just need to sew this particular one.” She said once she’s moved on to the scars on her arms. There was a nasty deep one in her wrist; blood would not stop pouring out. She got to sewing the wound, tears spilling when Hyojin let out a scream. “Sorry. I’m trying to be as gentle as I can.” Her voice wavered too much for Hyojin to not notice. “You’re okay. Don’t worry about it.” Hyojin tried to be encouraging. Hyerin gave a small nod, biting her lip in concentration and willed her hands to stop shaking as much._

_“_ _Done.” Hyerin sat back on her legs, noticing her hands were full of Hyojin’s blood. “Just- Just need to bandage it now.” Hyojin sat up properly, grabbing the bandages from the first aid kit. “I can do that myself, don’t worry-” Hyerin shot up, gently taking them from her. “Let me.” Hyojin sighed, holding her hand out. “Okay.”_

_Once she was done, Hyerin sat next to her and pulled her close as carefully as she could, as to not upset her wounds. Hyojin remained quiet._

_"You can hug me tighter, Hyerin. I’m not gonna break.” She finally spoke after almost fifteen minutes of pure silence. Expecting a sort of remark from Hyerin, she was surprised to hear sniffles coming from the younger. “Hyerin, babe-” She turned her body to look her in the face, grabbing her by the cheeks and forcing eye contact. Hyerin reached up to place her hands over the other’s, and whimpered. “You’re hurt. You were bleeding so much. I-I wasn’t sure if I was gonna be able to stop it. You were so pale and weak, I got scared-” Her voice cracked with each syllable, and Hyojin felt bad for putting her through that scare. “Babe, I-” She sighed, pulling Hyerin into a hug. “I’m okay, see? And you did what you could to make sure I am. Thank you.” A small kiss on her forehead. “And I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I didn’t mean to.” Hyerin calmed her cries, looking up at her girlfriend. “I know.”_

_Words weren’t spoken for the rest of the night. They just held each other, comfortable in silence. Hyerin rested her ear over Hyojin’s heart. Smiled softly with every breath Hyojin took. She was okay._

**December 25th, 2019**

Hyojin took her time getting out of bed. Once she did, though, she was hurrying out to the kitchen to see her girlfriend. As she made her way down the hallway, she chuckled at the Christmas music blasting from the kitchen. Currently, Hyerin had All I Want For Christmas by... Is that My Chemical Romance? Hyojin didn’t question it anymore. Hyerin had strange taste in music sometimes, and this was one of them. But she wasn’t complaining.

She was greeted by Hyerin reaching up to grab plates out of their cupboard, her crop top exposing a scar on her back. And Hyojin froze, a wave of multiple emotions surging through all her body. Anger. Sadness. Guilt.

Hyerin turned around to face the taller, eyes gleaming with anticipation as she had heard the other come in. But that quickly turned into concern when she saw the tears in Hyojin’s eyes. “Hyo.” She ditched the plates and sped across the kitchen to get to Hyojin. “Why are you crying?” She rubbed away the tears with her thumbs, bringing the taller’s head down so their foreheads touched. Hyojin immediately wrapped her arms around her, the gesture worrying Hyerin for a good second before she felt a warm hand tracing along the scar on her back when it all came back to her. “Hyo, you know it’s not your fault.” She whispered, opting for just rubbing her hands up and down Hyojin’s back.

Hyojin took in how good Hyerin felt in her arms. But she hated that scar on her back.

**December 1st, 2019**

_Hyojin felt her blood run cold as she stared at the screen in her hands. She could vaguely hear Solji, her partner, calling out to her._

_"LE, put your phone away." Solji tried taking it away, but the look on Hyojin's face stopped her._

_The two had gotten into a small argument a few days ago. Something minor, Hyojin doesn't remember what it was about anymore. But Hyerin had left to get some air, to calm herself down. Hyojin usually keeps a tracker on her phone to make sure Hyerin's safe. But this time, she had been so angry. She didn't care if Hyerin had gotten taken._

I let this happen. _The words rang through Hyojin's mind as her face paled by the second. "_

_Hyo! Hyo, don't come looking for-" Hyerin's words were cut off by a hand covering her nose and mouth, her eyes going wide as she thrashed around to get some air into her lungs._

_"You know what we want, LE." A voice came from behind the camera. "You're smart, you can track us down. You have ten days, or we're killing your precious pet."_

_Hyojin felt helpless as she watched Hyerin grow weaker, another hand coming down to her throat with a blade, as if to emphasize their words. "We'll be waiting." The hand moved from her face, and the screen went blank._

**December 5th, 2019**

_Solji doesn't remember ever seeing Hyojin so angry._ _She never thought the girl could ever be such a way. It was almost laughable, but with every day that passed, Hyojin looked deader. Solji understood where she came from. She really did. But she didn't want the girl to hurt herself._

_"LE." Solji sat next to her, pressing a comforting hand on her thigh. Hyojin shook her head. "Leave me alone." She muttered, looking through her files._

_"_ _No. You need a break, you're-"_

_"No, Solji! I can't!" She turned to glare at her, borderline crazed look in her sharp eyes. "I'm not risking a chance with Hyerin! I'm not making the same mistake you made with Hani!"_

_Hyojin regretted the words as soon as she spoke the name. Solji froze in her spot, retracting her hand. "Fuck you, Hyojin." Her voice was rough, on the verge of cracking. She got up, ready to storm out when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist. "Please- I'm sorry, I just-" The grip around Solji's wrist tightened. "I'm scared. I'm scared that if I slack off, they'll kill her. That they'll kill her before the time they gave me is up." Hyojin let go, looking up at the other with pained eyes. "That I won't be able to give them what they want." Solji slowly sat back down, placing her hand on Hyojin's thigh once again. "I don't know how to go from here, Solji." Hyojin couldn't stop herself from breaking into harsh sobs._

_"I just want to find her."_

_"And you will." Solji inched closer, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll help you. Can't have you wasting more time, right?"_

_Hyojin nodded, a look of determination taking over her face._

**December 7th, 2019**

_Hyerin looked up at her captors, a seemingly bored look on her face. "Are you guys done? 'Cause I honestly don't know what it is you want from her, or me." She did her best to sound indifferent about her situation._

_The truth is, she's scared out of her mind._

_They had already cut her up, choked her, beat her... Trying to get an answer out of her. They wanted to get a specific item from EXID, Hyojin's team. She was certain that they have the wrong idea. Hyojin told Hyerin EVERYTHING that they have in their hideout. But the box that these captors are looking for is not something she was told about._

_"You're lying." She heard someone say. A harsh hand gripped her hair and yanked her head up, a blade being pressed to her neck once again._

_"Tell us where she has the box."_

_"_ _Jesus Christ, she doesn't have it!" She heard the slap to her face before she felt it. Hyerin would cry at this. Everything hurt so much, she just wanted to cry and curl up in a ball and she wanted Hyojin to find her._

_Instead, she laughed and spit at the guy. "Do whatever you want, but I won't say anything."_

**December 8th, 2019**

_Hyojin didn't prepare what her rival wanted. She honestly doesn't know what they want. What she did prepare was an attack. Junghwa was stationed in the back, Solji managed the sides, and Hyojin had the front._

_Sure, there had been a lot of people that could have killed her. But her rage was so strong, she took out every single person with a swing of a blade to their throat._

_Bursting through the front, she saw red._

_Hyerin lay on the floor, sounded in a pool of blood. Her skin deathly pale. Several bruises covering her almost bare body, save for the undergarments. Her masked rival stood next to Hyerin, pressing down on Hyerin's chest with a heavy boot. The scream erupting from her lips brought Hyojin out of her trance._

_She doesn't know what happened. She just knows that seeing Hyerin in such a state made something inside her snap. In a fit of blinding rage, Hyojin killed anyone that tried getting in her way with no hesitation, not giving them room to talk. When she came to, she noticed the blood on her, as well as the bodies laying around her. She dropped her weapons and ran to Hyerin's side. "Hyerin?" She whispered, feeling a small wave of relief seeing her chest rise with each ragged breath. Her eyes fluttered open. "H-Hyojin?" Her voice was hoarse. Hyojin felt rage build up in her once again, but forced herself to calm down as there's no one left to aim that anger to. "Shh shh shh, don't force yourself to talk." She reached under Hyerin's knees and back, lifting her as gently as she could. A weak cry nearly had Hyojin break down into tears._

_Hyerin is a sweet girl who doesn't deserve this kind of pain. Or any kind of pain._

_"Don't worry, love, I'm getting you out of here." Hyojin whispered soft and encouraging words to her in an attempt to get her to stay awake as they walked out of the building. Junghwa and Solji ran over to the two, the older of the two teacher over to take Hyerin from the leader. Hyojin shook her head. "You drive. I'll hold her."_

_Neither argued against her._

_The drive to their hideout was silent, save for Hyerin mumbling about wanting to fall asleep and Hyojin begging her to try to stay awake for a bit more. "_

_Hyo, I'm tired..."_

_"I know, babe. But we need to get you looked at before you can sleep, okay?" Hyojin attempted to stop the bleeding from Hyerin's back, frowning when Hyerin let out a noise of discomfort. "I'm sorry. But we're almost there, okay?"_

**December 25th, 2019**

Hyojin couldn't stop the tears. Nor could she stop the sob from passing her mouth. She held Hyerin closer, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. "Why are you still around, love? You nearly died because of me!" She asked between her cries. It was a question she's been thinking about ever since they brought her back.

Hyerin smiled softly, pulling away a bit. She placed her hands over Hyojin's cheeks and pulled her into a soft, but passionate kiss. "Because I love you. And no amount of bad guys wanting to get me will ever chase me away because I love you. And I know you're gonna save me." She pulled back, crossing her arms. "Although... I think you should teach me how to fight, and escape my kidnappers binds. Just in case. I don't want you to find me like that again." Hyerin leaned in for another kiss. Hyojin kissed back with passion Hyerin wasn't used to. "Alright. I'll teach you after new years." Hyerin smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Hyerin..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, you're still here? I know it sucked, but I appreciate you reading all the way thorugh!
> 
> I would also appreciate some feedback!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
